merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Castle of Fyrien
The transcript for The Castle of Fyrien, found here http://scriptline.livejournal.com/14448.html. :Morgana's Chambers. Gwen puts out the candles, yawns and walks home :Gwen's house. Gwen gasps when she finds a sinister man - named Fermin - waiting for her What do you want? :grabs a poker from the fireplace, but another man grabs her from behind and places a drugged cloth over her face, muffling her scream. Gwen passes out, and Morgana watches from her window as the men carry Gwen away on a horse :Arthur's chambers MERLIN Rise and shine! ARTHUR Can't you think of anything new to say? MERLIN What? ARTHUR Every morning it is the same thing. MERLIN Oh, I'm sorry. How about: shake a leg? Up and at 'em? Let's have you lazy daisy...? No, you don't like any of them, do you? Okay, er...I'm just gonna go before, before you decide to do something which... :throws a cup at Merlin :Council Chamber of Doom. Morgana enters and sits down to breakfast with Uther and Arthur UTHER The building works in the lower town have been delayed. I want you to ensure it doesn't happen again. ARTHUR I'll see to it. UTHER Good morning, Morgana. :moves to pour Morgana's drink, but she places her hand over the cup MORGANA No, thank you. UTHER Anything the matter? MORGANA It's Gwen. She didn't turn up for work this morning. Arthur: That's not like her. Morgana: I know, it's strange. I hope nothing's wrong. Uther: You needn't worry, Morgana. After all, if your maid can no longer be relied upon, we can easily replace her. Arthur: I'm sure she'll turn up soon enough. Morgana: I'm sure. :Phoenix Corridor Arthur: Go to Gwen's house, find out what's wrong. And Merlin, as quick as you can. Merlin: Yes, Sire. :Gwen's house. Merlin looks around Gwen's house and finds the cloth she was drugged her with :Castle of Fyrien. Cenred and Morgause look at Elyan through the peek hole in his cell door Morgause: You found him, then. Cenred: It was easy. He was exactly where Morgana said he'd be. :Castle of Fyrien throne room Cenred: Guinevere. I trust you had a pleasant journey. Gwen: Why have you brought me to this place? Cenred: I have a guest. I thought you might like to meet him. Gwen: Elyan! Elyan: Gwen! Cenred: Brother and sister reunited. It warms the heart. Elyan: What do you want from us? Cenred: All in good time. :and his men leave Gwen and Elyan alone in the throne room Gwen: Why are we here, Elyan? What've you done? Elyan: I didn't do anything, I promise. I swear. I was at my forge and they just came for me. I tried to resist, but they drugged me. There was nothing I could do. What would a man like Cenred want with us? Gwen: I wish I knew. :and Cenred watch Gwen and Elyan from a hallway above Morgause: You are a cruel man, Cenred. Cenred: Is it cruel to give them a moment alone? They will have much to discuss. Morgause: Indeed. Cenred: Besides, the more she feels for her brother's plight, the more she'll do for us. :Arthur's chambers. Merlin enters with the drugged cloth he found in Gwen's house Arthur: What's that? Merlin: I found it at Gwen's. Arthur: It's a scrap of cloth. Merlin: I know. Arthur: She's a seamstress. How could that possibly be important? Merlin: Smell it. Arthur: No thanks. Merlin: Just smell it. :takes the cloth and inhales deeply Merlin: What are you...? :passes out and Merlin magically pulls out a chair to catch Arthur. Arthur comes around Arthur: What is that? Merlin: It's a compound of hogswart and phylarian. Arthur: Argh, what? Merlin: I'm just guessing. Arthur: You could knock a man out with that. Merlin: Yes. Or a woman? :Castle of Fyrien throne room Gwen: Where have you taken Elyan? Cenred: He's safe. For now. Gwen: How do I know that? Cenred: We can talk about your brother later. I want to talk about you, and what you can do for me. Gwen: What could I possibly do for you? Cenred: You can bring me Arthur Pendragon. Gwen: I'm just a servant, I have no influence with the Prince. Cenred: *laughs* I think we both know that's not true. Gwen: I don't know what you're talking about. Cenred: Enough! You will bring him here. I don't care how you do it, all I care is that it is done. You have a week. Gwen: And if I do not? Cenred: Then I'll let you watch while I tear your brother's heart out. :Council Chamber of Doom Arthur: The guards saw her leave the palace at the usual time. After that, nothing. Uther: Why are you telling me this? Arthur: Sire, I have reason to believe that Guinevere has been kidnapped. Morgana: Kidnapped? Arthur: I'd like to organise a search party. Uther: I hardly think that would be appropriate. Arthur: Father? Uther: She's just a serving girl. Arthur: She's the maid to the King's ward. Uther: Very well. Send a squad of guards to search the lower town. Arthur: And the countryside? Uther: They have until nightfall. Arthur: Father, I'm not sure I can achieve... Uther: Arthur, I have a kingdom to protect. I cannot waste precious resources on a servant, whatever their circumstances. :Morgana's chambers. Morgana wakes the next morning as Gwen gathers her laundry Morgana: Gwen? Where have you been? Gwen: I'm sorry, My Lady, I was unwell. Morgana: Are you better now? Gwen: Much better, thank you. Morgana: Well, don't tire yourself out. Whatever you need to do, I'm sure it can wait. :Phoenix Corridor. Gwen bumps into Merlin and falls down, dropping Morgana's laundry. Merlin helps her pick it up Merlin: Gwen! I've been searching the whole town for you. Arthur's been worried sick. Gwen: That's very sweet of him. I just had a cold, that's all. Merlin: I went to your house, Gwen, you weren't there. Gwen: Oh, no, erm...I, er...was just... :notices Gwen's bruised wrists Merlin: Who did that to you? Gwen: No one, it was an accident. Merlin: Gwen. Look at me. Gwen: It's fine. I'm fine. :breaks down crying :Gwen's house. Merlin prepares Gwen some tea and sits with her at her kitchen table Gwen: What I don't understand is how they knew. Merlin: About? :looks towards Merlin Merlin: Arthur's feelings for you. It's common knowledge Arthur would lay down his life for any of his subjects. Cenred could've taken anyone. Gwen: Do you really believe that? Merlin: All I know is you're back home safe with your friends. You don't have to face this alone. Gwen: Yes I do, Merlin. This is my problem. I can't involve Arthur. I won't. Merlin: Arthur's already involved. Gwen: Not if I don't tell him about it. Merlin: Gwen. If Arthur was in trouble, wouldn't you want him to come to you? Gwen: You know I would. :Arthur's chambers Arthur: The Castle of Fyrien, I'm sure of it. Merlin: Never even heard of it. Arthur: Fyrien was a merchant. :listens at the door Arthur: He built a castle on the sea of Marador as an outpost for trade routes to the east, but when war broke out with Caerleon, the trade dried up. The castle was abandoned. Merlin: And so it's ruined now? Arthur: Well, no. It was built to withstand anything. For Cenred, it's the perfect hideout. Merlin: Doesn't sound like an easy place to get into. Arthur: It isn't. It will be well defended. Gwen: I'm sorry, I shouldn't've brought this to you. Arthur: You did the right thing. Your brother will come to no harm, I promise. Gwen: How can you be so sure? Arthur: Because we're going to rescue him. Merlin: What do you mean "we"? Arthur: The three of us. Gwen: Cenred wants you dead. That's why he's doing this. Arthur: I know. Cenred's wanted Camelot's throne for as long as I can remember. Merlin: Then we'll be walking into a trap. Arthur: Not necessarily. :Stonehenge in the woods Morgause: Sister. Is everything in place? Morgana: Arthur's taken the bait. Morgause: So he means to rescue her brother? Morgana: Just as we thought. There is nothing he would not do for her. Morgause: Excellent. And he comes alone, I take it? Morgana: Uther would never sanction an army for such a task. He rides with just Gwen and Merlin. Morgause: Perfect. He is as good as ours. Morgana: And once he is dead? Morgause: Why, then you are Uther's only child, and when the time is right, you may take your place on the throne of Camelot. :Council Chamber of Doom Arthur: Father. Uther: Hmm? What is it? Arthur: It's, er...it's slightly awkward. Uther: Oh? Arthur: I was drawn into a wager...and I lost. Uther: Arthur, you know how I disapprove of gambling. Arthur: I know. I'm sorry... Uther: How much do you owe? Arthur: Two silk dresses. Uther: Excuse me? Arthur: Well, at least enough silk to have them made, anyway. Uther: What kind of wager was this, exactly? Arthur: It was Morgana's idea. Uther: *laughs* I should have guessed. Really, Arthur, you should know better than to bet against Morgana. Arthur: I know. The thing is, the cloth cannot be obtained in Camelot. So, I'm going to have to leave the city for a couple days. Uther: I'd get going if I were you. Don't want to keep her waiting. She'll have your guts. Arthur: Thank you, Father. :Physician's Chambers Gaius: Morgana? Are you certain? Merlin: Yeah. She's been feeding Cenred information. How else would he know about Arthur's feelings for Gwen? Gaius: Then there's no denying it. Merlin: No. And if I could just go to Arthur and tell him what I know... Gaius: But you can't. It'd be your word against Morgana's, and she's the King's daughter. Merlin: I know. She's found Arthur's weak spot. Gaius: Well, Arthur can't sacrifice himself for Gwen's brother. Merlin: No, of course not. We're going to rescue him instead. Gaius: You're going to snatch this boy from under Cenred's nose? You and Arthur? Morgana knows nothing of this? Merlin: *scoffs* No. Gaius: Merlin, look after yourself. :Merlin prepares the horses in the Square Morgana: Aren't you forgetting something? Merlin: I don't think so. Morgana: But I'm coming with you. Didn't Arthur say? Merlin: No, he didn't. :hops over the Courtyard Corridor ledge dressed in his chainmail Arthur: Don't just stand there, Merlin. We need another horse. Merlin: Why didn't you tell me she was coming? Arthur: Why should I? What difference does it make to you? Merlin: I think it's a bad idea. Arthur: Who's going to watch my back if we get into trouble? Merlin: I am. Arthur: *snorts* Come on, she's a darn sight better with a sword than you'll ever be, and you know it. Besides, she insisted. Merlin: I bet she did. :trail in the woods. Gwen looks around the woods warily Arthur: I used to be afraid of these woods. Gwen: I find that hard to believe. Arthur: My father would bring me here when I was a boy, and it seemed every falling leaf was a bandit, every puff of wind was a ghost. You just get used to it in the end. Gwen: I don't think I'd ever get used to it. Arthur: You don't have to. You've got me. :and Arthur smile at each other. Arthur remembers he's not alone with Gwen and looks back to see Merlin's grin Arthur: What I mean is, in the event of an attack we'll watch out for each other. Morgana, I think I can rely on your protection? Morgana: Of course. Arthur: And Gwen, you'll look after Merlin, won't you? Gwen: *giggle* :campsite in the woods Arthur: Go get some more firewood, would you Merlin? Merlin: I thought Morgana was doing that? Arthur: Well, go and see if she's alright. Merlin: Why wouldn't she be? Arthur: I don't know, maybe there are wolves in these woods. Merlin: No...I don't think so. Arthur: Merlin... :mouths "you" and jerks his head away from the campsite. Merlin looks at Gwen and Arthur nods Merlin: Oh, yeah. Yeah, of course. The wolves. :hurries off. Gwen struggles to untie something from her saddle Arthur: You need some help with that? Gwen: Thanks. :Merlin wanders near Morgana as she collects firewood in the woods Morgana: What do you want Merlin? Merlin: Arthur sent me. He wanted to make sure that you were OK. Morgana: How very thoughtful of him. Merlin: Well, he cares for you. You know, Gwen too. They're your friends, Morgana. They've always been loyal to you. Morgana: Why are you telling me this? Merlin: Because I don't understand how anyone would want to hurt their friends. Morgana: No, you just poison them. You'd do well, Merlin, to stay out of things that do not concern you. Merlin: Oh, but they do concern me, cause they're my friends too. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect them. Morgana: I would expect nothing less. :campsite. Gwen carries gear between her horse and the fire pit while Arthur sits trying to light the campfire Arthur: Sit for a moment. You're wearing me out just watching you. Gwen: It's good to keep busy. Stops me thinking too much. Arthur: 'Cause you're worried about Elyan. :pauses and then sits down by the fire pit Gwen: I'm always worried about Elyan. He's just one of those people, never settled down, never thinks about the future, just follows his heart wherever it leads him. Arthur: Doesn't sound so bad. Gwen: Well, it wouldn't be, except he always manages to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Arthur: Well, I don't think it's his fault this time. Gwen: No. But even if it was, I'd still be there for him. Gwen: It's what you do when you love someone, isn't it? ...If anything happens to you, I won't forgive myself. Arthur: Don't worry. It won't. :continues trying to light the fire with the flints Arthur: What's wrong with these things? Gwen: Here, let me. :takes the flints and lights the fire on her second try Gwen: I'm a blacksmith's daughter, remember? Arthur: Mmm. :and Gwen lean in to kiss. Morgana and Merlin return and they break apart. Merlin pauses when he sees them Merlin: I think I may have missed a twig back there. Erm..would you like me to go and get it? :glares at Merlin Merlin (mouths): I could go. :the four travellers sit around the campfire, finishing dinner Arthur: Cenred's chosen his hideout well. Now, the Castle of Fyrien backs onto the sea, we will be vastly outnumbered, and his lookouts will spot us well before we've reached the gates. So, we can't go that way. Morgana: But there's no other way, surely? Arthur: Yes, there is. Merlin: Erm, more beans? Anyone? Arthur: No thanks. When Caerleon was defeated by my father at the Battle of Danaria, he retreated to the Castle of Fyrien and it seemed a victory would be denied us, but my father knew of a secret labyrinth beneath the castle. Morgana: A labyrinth? Arthur: Fyrien was greedy. So, to avoid Camelot's levies, he dug tunnels from the castle to the sea. That way he could smuggle goods into the kingdom without anyone knowing. Morgana: And you ambushed Caerleon using these old tunnels. Arthur: He never saw us coming. And neither will Cenred. :Morgana meets Morgause in the woods at night Morgause: So they are heading for the castle as planned? Morgana: Yes, but Arthur means to catch you unawares. Morgause: What do you mean? Morgana: He knows of some tunnels beneath the castle. Morgause: There must be a secret entrance. Did he say where? Morgana: I'm sorry, that's all I know. Morgause: Then your work is not yet done, Sister. When you find the entrance, you must lead us to it. Morgana: But how? :pulls out a ring Morgause: *spell* When you are certain that you are alone, cast it upon the ground. Its magic will guide us. :Morgana returns to the campsite and climbs under her blankets. Merlin turns to see that she's returned :Merlin and Morgana prepare their horses the next morning Merlin: Trouble sleeping? Morgana: If you have a problem, Merlin, why don't you try talking to Arthur about it? No? Well, keep your mouth shut, then. :Merlin spots a snake as they ride through the woods Merlin (whisper): Morgana *spell* :snake spooks Morgana's horse, and she screams as she's thrown off Merlin: Are you alright? Morgana: Ow, my leg. Arthur: Can you walk? Merlin: No, it's your ankle. You need to rest it. Arthur: We don't have that kind of time. Gwen: We can't go on without her. Merlin: What other choice do we have? Morgana: No, no, it's alright. I can go on. Merlin: No, you can't! You'll only make it worse. Morgana: I said I'm fine. Arthur: You were lucky. It could've been serious. Come on, Merlin, don't just stand there. You alright? Morgana: Yeah. :Castle of Fyrien throne room Cenred: Morgana will lead us to the tunnel entrance? Morgause: She has not failed us so far. Cenred: Then Arthur's fate is sealed. Morgause: If you do your job properly. Cenred: Don't worry about me. Morgause: I don't, believe me. Cenred: And I thought you cared. Morgause: I care only that Morgana takes her rightful place upon the throne of Camelot. Cenred: I share that desire, Morgause. Morgause: Of course you do. After all, you stand to gain much from Arthur's death. Cenred: I don't deny it. But I am rich and powerful already. I do this only to please you. Morgause: Is that so? Then please me. :rocky shoreline near the Castle of Fyrien Merlin: Are you sure we shouldn't try to sneak into the castle itself. It might be easier. Arthur: No, the tunnels are a better bet. That way the element of surprise is guaranteed. Merlin: No, no, no. Arthur: Are you questioning my judgment? Merlin: No, no. Its, it's just, er...an instinct, that's all. Arthur: Oh, well, if you got an instinct, we should ignore my lifetime of military experience. Merlin: What if it's a trap? What if Cenred knows about the tunnels? Arthur: I'm willing to bet my life he doesn't. :tunnel entrance Arthur: Here we are. Stay close. :places the enchanted ring on a rock and it begins to emit orange smoke :Merlin runs into some thick cobwebs in the tunnels Merlin: Blech, augh! Arthur: Stop worrying about your hair, Merlin. Merlin: Very funny. Arthur: It's a good sign. Means that no one's been down here. :separates some cobwebs and a skeleton pops out at her. She screams. Arthur lights a torch revealing lots of armoured skeletons on the ground Arthur: Caerleon's last stand. Merlin: Where's Morgana? Morgana: I'm here. Arthur: Stick together, everyone. We need to keep moving. :approach Arthur (whisper): Quiet. Quick, this way. :leads them to another tunnel, but footsteps approach from that direction as well Arthur: We're trapped. Merlin: How did they know we were here? Gwen: It was probably my scream. I'm sorry. :attempt to fend off Cenred's men, but Gwen is captured and Arthur surrenders :Castle of Fyrien throne room Cenred: Well, well, Arthur Pendragon. How kind of you to pay me a visit. And look, you brought some friends with you. Oh, the Lady Morgana, no less. Morgana: Don't so much as breathe on me, you pig. Cenred: Well, the more the merrier, I say. Arthur: I'm the one you want, Cenred. Let them go. Cenred: You're right, that would only be fair. But fair's for fools. Take them away! Arthur: I won't let you harm them! They're innocent! Cenred: Innocent? No friend of Camelot is innocent! :Gwen and Elyan's prison cell Elyan: You shouldn't've come back for me, Gwen. What were you thinking? Gwen: You're probably right. You'd think I'd've learnt by now. Gwen: I only hope Arthur can think of something. Elyan: Arthur? Gwen: Prince Arthur. I came with him. Elyan: Prince Arthur of Camelot? Gwen: Yes, Elyan, Prince Arthur of Camelot. Elyan: Why would he want to help you? Gwen: Why shouldn't he? Elyan: Er, because he's a prince and you're a servant. Gwen: He doesn't care about that sort of thing. He's...you know...chivalrous. Elyan: Right. So he's like that with all the maids in Camelot? Gwen: No. Yes. I mean... :sighs in defeat and Elyan smiles Elyan: It seems that things have changed for you, Guinevere. Gwen: Yes, I suppose they have. Elyan: I'm glad. :Castle of Fyrien throne room Morgause: Sister, you are unharmed, I trust. Morgana Cenred: No thanks to your men. Cenred: Forgive me, but, er...we must keep up appearances. Morgana: What've you done with Arthur? Morgause: He's safely under lock and key. Morgana: Why not just kill him now? Cenred: How cold hearted you've become. Morgause: The Prince still has his uses. He knows more about Camelot's defenses than anyone. Morgana: Arthur will never tell you anything. Morgause: Cenred has his methods. :Arthur and Merlin's prison cell Merlin: I don't understand why we're not dead already. Arthur: Because Cenred will want to torture me first. Find out what I know. Merlin: Aren't you afraid? Arthur: No. Not in the slightest. Merlin: Sorry, I don't understand. How, how can you not be afraid of pain? Arthur: I am afraid of pain, there's just not going to be any. Merlin: Right. So, you go into some sort of trance? Arthur: What are you talking about? There's not going to be any because we are going to escape from this filthy cell and rescue the others. Merlin: You got a plan. Arthur: Not as such. :Gwen and Elyan's prison cell Elyan: You're angry with me, aren't you? Gwen: A bit. Where've you been, Elyan? Elyan: Here and there. Gwen: It's been four years since you left and not so much as a word! You could've been dead for all I knew! Elyan: I meant to get in touch. It just never seemed like the right moment. Gwen: So, when our father died, wasn't that the right moment either? Elyan: I'm sorry. I haven't been much help, have I? :Arthur and Merlin's prison cell Merlin: Help! Quick! :pounds on the door and a guard opens the peek hole in the door Merlin: The Prince has escaped. I'm so sorry. I- I wish I knew where he was, but I... :looks up at the ceiling Merlin: Oh, there he is. :guards look up. Arthur smiles and drops down on the guards. Arthur knocks out one, and Merlin takes out the other Arthur: Wonders never cease. Merlin: Heh. :Merlin and Arthur peek around the corner at the guards outside Gwen and Elyan's prison cell Arthur: Any ideas? Merlin: Just this one. :pushes Arthur out in front of the guard, Fermin Arthur: Ha. Hello again. :fights Arthur and pins him against the wall Fermin: I'm going to enjoy this. Merlin: *spell* :belt breaks and his trousers fall down Arthur: Know what your problem is? All mouth and no trousers! :shoves Fermin through the door of Gwen and Elyan's cell Arthur: You alright? Gwen: Yes. Arthur: Where's Morgana? Gwen: I thought she was with you. Arthur: They must be holding her somewhere else. Let's go. :Castle of Fyrien corridor Arthur: Take Gwen and Elyan with you. Guard them with your life. Merlin: What about you? Arthur: I'm going to get Morgana. Merlin: No, you can't! It's too dangerous. Arthur: Sorry, Merlin, I'm not leaving without her. :checks around a corner Guard (distant): I think they went that way. :jogs back to Gwen Arthur: When you get to the horses, ride straight for Camelot. Do not wait for me. Promise. Gwen: But I... Arthur: Promise. Gwen: I promise. :leaves, Gwen and Elyan begin to run in the opposite direction Merlin: Elyan! Look after Gwen. I'm going after him. Gwen: Good luck. Merlin: You too. :Castle of Fyrien throne room. Warning bells sound Cenred: Arthur. Morgana: You should've killed him when you had the chance! Cenred: He won't get far. My men will deal with him easily enough. Morgana: Cenred, if he escapes... Morgause: Do not fret, Sister. You are like family to our brave Prince. He will not leave this place without you. And when he comes, we'll be waiting. Cenred: And then, My Lady Morgana, you must play your part well. Morgana: When have I not? :corridor outside the throne room. Arthur peeks around the corner at the guards, then casually saunters around the corner Arthur: Evening! :takes out the guards :Castle of Fyrien throne room. Arthur bursts in and Cenred guards Morgana with a sword Cenred: That's close enough. Morgana: Please don't hurt me. Cenred: One more step and she dies. Arthur: You're a coward, Cenred. You always were. Cenred: Ha-ha. It's cowards that survive, Arthur. Now put down your sword. :comes out from behind a pillar Morgause: Do as he says. You seem surprised. Arthur: Hardly. I know what you're capable of. Morgause: Oh, you have no idea. :watches from the doorway as Morgause summons a pillar of fire and pushes it towards Arthur Merlin: *spell* :fire pillar explodes and blows everyone backwards. The ceiling collapses on Cenred and Morgause. Arthur goes to Morgana as she gets up Arthur: You alright? Come on. :enters the throne room Arthur: Merlin?! What the hell are you doing here?! Merlin: I thought you might need some help! Arthur: Get out of here now! :grabs Morgana's arm and drags her out of the room :tunnels Morgana: I can't go on! Merlin: What's the matter? Worried about your friends? Morgana: No! My ankle! Merlin: I'm not a fool, Morgana! I know what you're trying to do! Morgana: You know nothing! Merlin: Come on! Arthur: What's wrong? Morgana: My ankle. :picks Morgana up in a fireman's carry Morgana: What are you doing?! Arthur: Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do! Come on, Merlin! :Arthur carries Morgana through the woods until he sees Gwen and Elyan waiting with the horses Arthur: I thought I told you to ride for Camelot. Gwen: You might be a prince, but I don't always have to do what you tell me to. :men attack. Arthur takes out one. Elyan kills the other Arthur: Not bad. Elyan: Well, practice makes perfect, I guess. :the rescue party rides along a trail in the woods Arthur: What did Cenred want with you? Morgana: He was trying to extract information. I told him nothing. Arthur: See, that's what men like Cenred will never understand. Camelot was built on trust and loyalty. We will never be defeated as long as we stay true to those ideals. :Arthur's chambers. Someone knocks on the door while Arthur writes at his table Arthur: Come in. :enters with a pair of dresses Arthur: What are they? Gwen: Two silk dresses. In case your father asks any questions. Arthur: Ah, where'd you get them from? Gwen: Well...let's just say they won't be missed for a day or two. Arthur: How's Elyan settling in? Gwen: Really well. He's got the forge up and running and a place to live. He really appreciates all the help you've given him. :hesitates Arthur: Was there anything else? Gwen: I just wanted to say thank you for bringing my brother back. It means more to me than I can say. Arthur: Well, it's like you said, Guinevere. It's what you do when you love someone. Category:Transcripts Category:Series 3 Category:Series 3